Talk:Shulk vs Young Xehanort/@comment-25275196-20160323070512/@comment-25275196-20160326084918
Not nesecerally. You fail to take into account Shulk's skill trees and Skill links with other characters. He can get massive amounts of healing, when you take into account Skill links with Dunban and Fiora, by healing himself with Criticals, and making Criticals extremely common (in fact, with Monado III, Crits would be 100% when paired with some of Fiora's skills). Assuming that Shulk is fully decked out in heavy armour with his reduce equipment weight skill, double attack gems, night vision gems, unbeatable gems, and even more gems, Shulk can support himself just fine without any other party characters; healing okay, dealing damage okay, and inflicting statuses okay. Now, I believe that Xehanort's cyclone attack would classify as a talent art, which could be blocked using Monado Shield. As we know from the cutscene where Shulk saves Reyn, Monado Shield blocks more than just Talent Arts, and also doesn't disappear after one hit. If you don't want cross gameplay-cutscene stuff, remember that Zanza can do the same thing when Meyneth/Fiora fights him in the Mechonis Core, and it makes him utterly invincible. If Shulk combined Speed and Armour, he would be able to handle any projectiles or such that Xehanort could toss at him, and since the battle is taking place at night, Shulk can take advantage of both Night Vision gems and a skill link from Melia. Combining everything, he will dodge attacks, take little damage from the attacks that do hit, heal himself by hitting Xehanort, and be able to remove Xehanort's buffs with Eater. Who knows, maybe Eater combined with Purge could disable Xehanort's time abilities. Now, Xehanort can time reversal all he wants, but eventually, he is going to stuff up somewhere and get hit. How else could he take damage in the first place. If Shulk was at maximum power, he could likely finish Xehanort out in one shot. After which Xehanort could not recover from (he can't reverse time if he's dead, can he?). Now, Young Xehanort is a pawn in the timeline scheme for Old Xehanort, correct? He screws with time to make sure his future comes to pass. Shulk is outside the passage of fate, and couldn't care less about Xehanort's future, because it is within his power to shape his own path. Who's to say that Xehanort's time screwing abilities would even have an effect on Shulk, who is separate from the main passage of fate. The curcumstance might play out like this: Shulk and Xehanort are fighting. Shulk is about to hit Xehanort, but then Xehanort rewinds time. The timeline has gone back to the way it was, but Shulk exists seperately from the timeline, and so what happens to him? The most likely explaination is that Shulk remained in the future even though Xehanort rewound time, and killed Xehanort himself, springing of an alternate timeline in which various things happen, but result in Xehanort dead, and Shulk victorious. Then again, Shulk never fought any time screwing freaks in Xenoblade, so who's to say? The closest thing would be Zanza. EDIT: Oh yeah, I forgot to add Divine Protect, which stops him from being instantly killed, and Unbeatable, which will stop a fatal blow, leaving him at 1 hp. Not to mention his insane level of durability which can take hits from Zanza's black holes and still survive (remember, this is before Monado III).